Girls Day Out
by Camus482
Summary: Everyone needs a break from their significant others every now and then. This is a story where the stars align and white, black, and green collide for a day out on the town.
1. Chapter 1

Weiss loves Ruby. She really does.

Despite their rocky start, the two have come to terms on the basis of Ruby's veiled maturity and Weiss's craving for all of the "normal" things she was denied growing up.

However, as Ruby (in her haste to show Weiss her latest creation in Beacon's forge) rocketed into a wall, Weiss quietly decides that some time away from her partner, while not urgent or necessary, would do them both good. Indeed, even though the heiress wore an exasperated smile, she couldn't help but feel another Ruby-induced headache coming on.

* * *

Blake is the opposite of quiet as she closes her book with unnecessary force. Between the puns and the boobs, she's decided not to start her weekend off with a Yang and go to Vale by herself instead.

* * *

 _Almost there._

 _Concentrate._

 _Concentrate._

 _Concentr-_

"Oooohhhh, Rennnn!"

And as Ren's house of cards imploded, his ironclad patience did as well.

* * *

Ren let out a sigh as he took a seat in the bullhead. He crept out of the dorms as quietly as he could but was still prepared for Nora to appear at any moment. Such was the eternal paradox of his life, that a girl so boisterous could manage to sneak up on him.

And he was pretty much a ninja for fuck's sake.

It was early in the day, and he looked forward to a nice stroll through the park. Perhaps he would even indulge in a spot of tea.

And that's when he saw a certain cat faunus blending in with the shadows at the corner of the vehicle.

"Yang?" He asked.

"Yang," she said.

Weiss walked in moments later, and with a brief nod to each of them, took a seat.

* * *

As they approached Downtown Vale, Blake was the first to speak up.

"I propose that we hang out together."

Weiss put down her scroll and gave Blake a questioning look. "Why?" she said.

"In fancy Schnee terms? Because we should explore and experience different social situations within the overall paradigm of our friend group."

"First of all, I do not view our friendships that mechanically. And secondly, you just want a buffer between yourself and Yang in case she decides to track you down."

"Guilty. Strength in numbers and what not."

Ren spoke up with a raised hand. "I, for one, am in favor of this proposal."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Et tu, Ren? Fine. I suppose I have no choice."

"I'm glad that we could come to an agreement, Ms Schnee."

"Shut it, you. I'm still not convinced that you're not scheming against us."

Ren, for his part, looked positively aghast. "Why, Weiss. What have I done to incense you so?"

The white-haired girl scoffed. "Beware the quiet ones right? Blake was a terrorist, and she can seem downright boisterous compared to you."

"Hey!"

* * *

The trio, upon Ren's suggestion, were currently taking a walk through one of the residential district's many parks. Fall was in full swing, and it showed. Leaves were falling, and up above there was only a hint a greenery amongst patches of red, orange, and yellow.

Speaking of green, Ren stuck to his usual color scheme but decided on a simple outfit of jeans; a white t-shirt; and a dark green bomber jacket. Blake did the same with black, fitted pants and a white turtleneck.

It was all very nice, and for all the world, the three friends looked like normal teenagers. It's just that not a word has been said since they started walking.

 _Should I say something?_ thought Weiss, who for her part was dressed in a casual light blue dress shirt tucked into white jeans. She quickly shook her head, however. She was a Schnee, and Schnees knew not of social awkwardness.

But as the minutes rolled by, her slight fidgeting caught the attention of Ren.

"Something the matter, Weiss?"

"Ah, sorry. I was just thinking that I should say something. You know, to break the silence."

"Mmm. Well if you wish to chat, I'm all ears. And indeed, Blake has ears to spare."

The aforementioned cat faunus shot him a look but otherwise carried on in her silent footsteps.

Ren continued, "But I wouldn't mind relishing in some peace and quiet. That's part of why we all came out by ourselves anyway, no?"

Weiss nodded in understanding. "You're right. I guess I just grew used to filling in the conversational gaps with Ruby. She's amazing, but she really isn't one for prolonged silence."

Ren laughed at that. "Tell me about it."

* * *

After being seated in a cafe of Weiss's choosing, the heiress decided to comment on the rarity that occurred earlier.

"I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before. It's not as disturbing or maniacal as I thought it would be," said Weiss.

"You're really pushing that hard, aren't you, Snow Angel? I swear I'm not some undercover agent plotting to assassinate you. Besides, if anyone was gonna do that, it would've been Blake."

"Hey!" She paused. "… Meh, you have a point. I have to admit, while that wasn't why I came to Beacon, the thought still crossed my mind early on."

"Hey!" Weiss said, mirroring Blake's previous indignation. "I wasn't that bad…"

"No, you weren't bad."

"Thank you, Ren."

"From what I recall, you were awful."

* * *

"Well, Blake, I suppose Weiss and I will leave you to it," Ren said as they entered the bookstore.

"You two aren't sticking around?"

"No, we are," replied Weiss.

Ren stepped in. "We just figured that you'd like some quality time to yourself with the pornography section."

"It isn't porn!"

"Oh, our mistake. We meant plot-driven smut."

"Exactly-wait, no it's not that either!"

"..."

Having clearly lost that exchange, the faunus's ears folded back onto her head. "Just leave me alone. I'll be ready to go in thirty minutes or so."

* * *

"So are you looking for anything in particular?"

"I'm mostly just browsing, but I wouldn't mind coming across some books on Zen."

"Oh? That's very you. No wonder your recommendation involved a park."

Ren laughed, "You got me there. I intended to get a little walking meditation in."

"Walking meditation?"

"Yup. Mindfulness in a context of physical activeness, as opposed to the sitting positions usually associated with contemplation."

"I see. It sounds like this could be quite useful for my team captain. She could stand to be a little more mindful while running around, lest she propel herself into another wall. Tell me more."

That earned another laugh from the usually stoic boy. "Very well."

…

And so he did.

...

"The way you walk is very deliberate, powerful. I'm not sure if you're consciously doing it or if it's a leftover impulse from your childhood, but it's quite pronounced."

Weiss hummed as she read the open book in her hands. "Hmm, perhaps I should change it then."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. It depends."

"On what?"

"On who you are and who you want to be. And whether you want your movements to reflect that."

"Who am I and who I want to be, huh? Well, posture has always been important to me, but Ruby's been teaching me how to slouch recently."

"Slouching, eh?"

"Indeed. For example, Blake's slouch is very cat-like. Lazy and languid but coiled like a spring, ready to strike at a moment's notice."

Ren could imagine, having witnessed the phenomenon several times. "Ha, and Yang?"

"Hers is easily the most provocative. She's so full of it. She must always prop her leg up on something or someone. Ruby's is actually the most understated. Her slouch is less a look and more of an overall demeanor. She will simply melt into whatever piece of furniture is available and refuse to get up until cookies are offered. Truly, a child at heart."

"Your words speak of disdain, but your smile says otherwise."

Weiss's eyes widened before quickly turning away with a harrumph.

And for the umpteenth time that day, Ren found himself laughing.

That is until Weiss threatened to tell Nora that he's been hanging around two girls all day, not including her.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I'm still very much focused on writing stuff for my Ruby x Pyrrha collection, so I wrote this with those characterizations in mind. You could view this as an extension of that AU, if you'd like.**


	2. Semblance-based Therapy

**A/N:**

 **Yaho! This is a loose continuation of what we saw from Ren and Weiss in the last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a Friday at Beacon. And as it happens, a certain heiress just happened to pass by one of the resident ninja in the hallways.

She strut forth, exuding dignity and power. Upon their crossing, she curtsied.

"Greetings, Lie Ren."

The young man with magenta accents raised an eyebrow but otherwise went along with it. He bowed in return.

"Greetings, Ms Schnee. I hope that this day finds you well."

"It does indeed. I have found the conditions to be most agreeable."

"I couldn't agree more, milady. In fact, I am on my way at this very moment to partake in the revelry."

Weiss noticed the thermos in his hand and what looked to be a couple outdoor seating cushions in the other.

Ren saw where she was looking and spoke up once more.

"Would you care to join me, Weiss?"

Weiss looked up, slightly embarrassed at having been caught staring.

"Well… I wouldn't want to impose…"

Ren laughed. "If you're wondering whom the second cushion is for, you need not worry. I brought it along for no particular reason, so I wouldn't mind renting it out to you."

"Well, if you're sure-wait, did you say 'rent'? Are you charging me?!"

"Weiss, please, be reasonable. As you know, Nora requires a set number of pancakes to consume each week, and it falls upon me to prepare them. Such a task tends to eat away at my funds…"

The Schnee immediately felt a headache forming. "Gods above, Ren. Fine. I'll accompany you to the grocery next time and pay for the maple syrup."

He bowed once more. "That is all I ask, your Highness."

Despite the the boy's calm disposition and demeanor, Weiss was already starting to feel the early symptoms of exasperation. She turned heel and marched forward, following the path he was walking.

"Right. Let's just go. Ugh, that tea better be good."

"Only the best for her majesty."

* * *

The two ended up in one of Beacon's many gardens and situated themselves in a clearing that, even by Weiss's standards, was picturesque. The grass was just starting to dry and turn color, but it was still comfortable. And a nearby tree looked as if it were plucked right out of Forever Fall.

She took a sip of her tea and was surprised. Toasty. But not heavy and overbearing. Perfect for a day like today.

"Mm, this is good."

Ren smiled. "Why thank you. It's roasted ceremonial green tea."

Weiss set her cup down, content to let the vessel warm her hands as she took in the scenery. _This is nice_ , she thought. Of course, she wasn't about to tell Ren that.

"Oho? I see no such ceremony here. All you did was pour it out of a thermos."

The smile all but slid off his face. "Careful, princess…"

He expected another witty retort, but instead he got something else entirely. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Really? I'm surprised you even know how to do that."

"Hey, now. I too can partake in the behaviors of the common folk."

"The 'common folk'?"

"Yes, like yourself."

"Right…"

After a brief pause, they laughed, enjoying the game that they'd been playing.

"It's always amusing when you put on your high-class act. It's like some sort of meta-joke."

"Who says it's an act?" said Weiss, posture perfect and daintily sipping her thermos cap.

"Because no one actually extends their pinky like that…"

The heiress spluttered. "A-Anyways, do you not have an extra cup?"

"Nope. I figured that since we're close to the cafeteria I would just run over for a disposable one."

"Eh, I don't mind sharing the same cup."

"You sure? Aren't rich people supposed to be germaphobic?"

"Shut up, Ren…"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Ugh…"

* * *

"Nora, I'm telling you, strawberries, banana, and Nutella make for the best pancake topping."

"Nope."

"But-"

"Nope! Nothing beats the classic: maple syrup and a pat of butter."

"I'll show you a pat of butter…" grumbled Ruby.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing…"

The two friends continued to stroll through the school with no itinerary in particular but to enjoy the bliss of a Friday afternoon.

As they ventured through one of the open-air hallways, Ruby stopped. There, in the adjacent garden, she saw two familiar figures.

"Hey, is that who I think it is?" she asked.

Nora turned to look. "Who?" And then she saw him. Them. "Oh! Ren! Renny! Is that you?"

Ruby chimed in as well. "Weiss-cream! What are you doing here?"

* * *

"Run."

Weiss looked up, confused. "What? Why?"

But Ren was already up. In flash he had taken the cup out of Weiss's hands and downed the remaining contents in order to cap it. "Don't think, just do. Think of it as part of your training."

"What training-eep!" Weiss tried to protest but Ren had already tugged her to her feet.

And just like that, the chase was on.

* * *

The two slid into crouched positions behind some foliage. They watched the exposed clearing for any sign of their teammates.

"Shh. Nora can smell fear," warned Ren.

"What is she, a Beowolf?"

"Worse."

"Right…"

Two figures then arrived. Ren spotted them first. "They're here! Is it okay if I activate my semblance?"

"I guess?"

With a nod of thanks, Ren lightly touched her arm and concentrated.

Almost instantaneously, Weiss felt a wave of unnatural calm descend over her. _So this is what he feels? Woah._

Peeking through the bush they were hiding behind, she could see Nora sniffing the air with Ruby looking on curiously. The orange haired-girl frowned.

"I lost them."

"What? How?" Ruby asked.

"Ren must have activated his semblance."

"Okayyy. I don't get how that would let them get away."

"Silly Ruby. You know how a person's biochemistry changes when they're put into a stressful situation? As such, the pheromones they emit change as well. I just follow that."

"You can smell-track anxiety!?"

"Yup."

Despite Ren's calming influence, Weiss was still surprised. And maybe a little bit frightened.

A few seconds later, though they felt much longer to those in hiding, the two pursuers left. And Weiss let out a breathe she hadn't realized she'd been holding in.

"Gods above. What the heck was that?!"

"Now you know how I feel, in more ways than one."

"Why do you even practice Zen with a semblance like that?"

"Why must we be proficient in hand-to-hand combat even though we're armed with mecha-shift weapons? We have to be able to operate in any situation. I have to be able to remain calm even without my semblance."

"I see. That does make sense… But why did we have to run away from our friends again? I feel like this will propagate all sorts of misunderstandings now."

Ren stared back at her, pink eyes deadly serious.

...

"Because I thought it would be fun."

* * *

"Fun, my ass…" muttered Weiss as they walked their way back to the dorms. She was still plucking leaves out of her hair.

"I already apologized," said Ren, absentmindedly removing a piece of debris from Weiss's ponytail.

"'Sorry' doesn't cut it, Lie Ren. That was not how I wanted to spend my Friday."

The two continued to walk in a strained yet still companionable silence.

It was Weiss, though, who spoke up. "I demand a series of semblance therapy sessions."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I want you to use your semblance on me in order to improve my emotional well-being. Think of it as aura training. I'd called a win-win all around."

Ren sighed. "If that is her majesty's wish…"

 **~fin~**


	3. Chapter 3

"So your semblance isn't passively activated all the time?"

Ren paused in his reading. "No, which I'm grateful for."

He and Weiss were seated at a table under one of the pergolas in the gardens. The green and the shade and fresh air made for a pleasant atmosphere.

Weiss paused from her own activity, a rough draft for Oobleck's. "Mm, because it wouldn't be good to have your emotions constantly dampened?"

"Yup. You know as well as I do that stress and fear are often useful. Our body's natural signals aren't always super precise, but that doesn't mean we should completely ignore them."

"True."

Ren turned another page. A slight wind whistled through their canopy and shifted some of the foliage along with it.

"People have asked me before if I wish I had a different semblance."

"That's silly," Weiss said simply.

"I know, but they had a point. I'm already practicing Zen, after all. It seems like overkill. And you could argue that I'd be good on a huntsman team because I can apply my semblance to others, but by the time we're pros, we'll have experienced enough to not get so easily flustered in the first place."

"Hmm, I agree. So maybe you'll be more useful elsewhere."

"As in?"

"As a first responder, for example. Civilians won't have our training, so when something happens, you'd be a great person to have on hand. There's only so much shouted warnings to stay calm can do. If you can apply your semblance to a crowd, then an evacuation will go more smoothly _and_ there will be less negativity to attract grimm."

Ren thought it over, and he had to admit, she had a point.

* * *

[half an hour and a different topic of conversation later]

* * *

"Are you saying I'm not attractive?"

"Not at all. You're quite beautiful."

"I can feel a 'but' coming, though…"

"... But you're like a rose. Or a painting. Beautiful to behold but not necessarily something to be attracted to or aroused by."

"So you're saying that instead of attraction I inspire admiration?"

"More or less."

"That's… I don't know how I feel about that. I'm flattered, but also… frustrated?"

"That sounds about right."

"You're not helping, Ren…"

"Aw, you don't have to be so put out. Here, I made you something," said Ren as he placed to folded paper hat he was making atop Weiss's head. "There, I think that looks much better than your usual tiara. It gives you a down-to-earth feel, something you're sorely lacking in."

Weiss was not amused. But strangely enough, the hat remained untouched.

Ren leaned back in his chair, "So what's brought this on, anyway? You've never been the type to put much stock into looks."

"Eh, I don't know. I guess I was just a bit startled when I realized that I might actually have the least romantic experience on my team."

"Even compared to Ruby?"

"Yeah. Apparently, she's already been on a handful of dates, and she's already had her first kiss."

"Hm. That's surprising... but not completely unexpected."

"Oi, whose side are you on anyway?"

Ren laughed and readjusted the makeshift hat on Weiss's head.

"Fret not, princess. There's no rush."


	4. therapy session

_*ping*_

Ren looked down at his scroll. The message was from Weiss.

 _W: I would like to schedule an appointment for this afternoon._

 _R: As you wish, Ms Schnee. Is 4:00 pm acceptable?_

 _W: It is. Shall we meet at the pergola or the tree?_

 _R: The tree. I'll bring a blanket._

 _W: Thanks._

 _R: Sure thing._

* * *

"You okay?"

"Yeah, but I could feel myself cracking just a bit."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe later. It's not a big deal, just the usual chronic worries. So, if you wouldn't mind…"

"Of course."

Weiss was seated cross-legged in light grey lounge wear. She leaned back against their tree, a blanket underneath them.

She presented her left hand to Ren, who placed a single finger upon it. Instantly, the immediate stress and tension faded away. She didn't feel anything positive, but simply getting back to neutral was good enough for her.

 _That's how his semblance works, after all. It brings you back to neutral, regardless of whether you're in a good place or a bad one._

"Remember to breathe."

"Kay."

…

..

…

"You ready?"

"A little bit longer."

"Sure."

...

...

"Alright, I'm good."

Ren lifted his finger. Weiss felt her anxiousness return, but she was in a better place now to confront those thoughts and feelings.

After a few more minutes of breathing on her own, she smiled.

"Thanks," she told Ren.

"Anytime."


	5. pancake breakfast

It was Friday afternoon, and the sibling teams had gathered in the student lounge, content to decompress after another week of classes.

"So what do y'all wanna do tomorrow?" asked Yang, currently sprawled out over a couch with her head resting on Nora's lap.

"Pancake breakfast!"

"Nora, we just did a pancake breakfast last weekend."

"Hmm… Souffle pancake breakfast?"

"That's... actually not a bad idea."

Ren sighed. "Is that alright with everyone?"

"Yup."

"Sure. Sounds delicious."

"Heck yeah."

"Right. Shall we say 9:30?"

"Aye."

[Later that afternoon]

"You didn't have to come with me."

"I know, but I wasn't kidding about buying the syrup."

"Ha, suit yourself."

Weiss was in a light disguise. A derpy shirt from Ruby, a cap from Jaune and non-prescription glasses borrowed from Coco.

"You're the most beautiful homeless person ever."

"..."

/=/

They walked into the grocery, a posh store with nice ambience. And prices to match.

Ren, basket already in hand, found Weiss pursuing the produce.

"Normally I don't go to places like this," he said. "I prefer farmers markets. Nice people, better quality and prices."

"Hmm. Honestly, I'm ashamed to say I wouldn't know…"

"I understand. Anyways, I'm gonna get strawberries and bananas. Can you grab a small jar of Nutella? It'll probably be in the peanut butter section."

"Yes, chef."

…

Ren was examining some green apples when Weiss returned.

"What are the apples for?"

"For Pyr. She requested a caramel apple topping."

"And the strawberries and Nutella are for Ruby?"

"Yup. Ah, that reminds me. Remind me to ask Coco for some booze when we return the glasses."

"Might I ask why?"

"For Yang. Bananas foster. It's like caramel apples except flambeaux with cognac."

"Flaming alcohol? How apt."

"Indeed."

[The following morning]

"Again, you didn't have to wake up to help me…"

"Eh, I might as well follow things through."

"Right… Anyways, since you're here, I guess we'll get started. Good thing I brought this."

"Brought what?"

"You'll see," said Ren as he made his way behind Weiss. In seconds, he looped the top over and behind Weiss's neck and tied the back-knot to the specially-made apron.

"Aw, you shouldn't have."

Ren snapped a photo with his scroll and showed it to Weiss.

What she didn't see was the lovely cursive etched into the front of the apron that read " _Bitch Queen_ ".

Weiss sighed. "You really shouldn't have…"


End file.
